Moving On: Carta a Cuddy
by Houseshead13
Summary: "Suerte con tu vida y a pesar de todo agradezco las cosas buenas que haz hecho por mi, que ambos sabemos cuales son, y nunca las olvidaré- House"
1. Moving On: Carta a Cuddy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran David Shore y a la producción de House MD**

**Final alternativo de Moving On, imaginemos que House no esta tan loco y no le tiró la casa abajo a Cuddy,solo le escribio una carta y se marchó.**

**Si les gusta dejen reviews, gracias!**

_Cuddy:_

_lo que mis ojos vieron aun mi mente intenta negarlo, pero al menos alguna recóndita parte de ella esta lo suficientemente lúcida como para actuar y hacer algo al respecto. Una vez mas rompiste mi confianza para contigo, cuando comenzamos a estar juntos hice todo lo posible para ser una mejor persona, miento, no cuando comenzamos a estar juntos sino antes, desde Mayfield, y eso fue muy real para mi. Todavía no era el príncipe azul que una niña como tu desearía pero al menos llegué a ser mucho mas humano de lo que había sido estos últimos 15 años, gracias a dios tu me dijiste que no querías que cambiara, mentiras, en realidad no tuviste el valor de aceptarme tal cual era y sin tener en cuenta las ilusiones que generarías en mi optaste por jugarte a todo o nada, de ultima que importaba, si algo salía mal el lastimado seria yo, porque el no advertido de tu cobardía al final termine siendo yo….Cuando me dejaste, no solo no tuviste en cuenta las cosas que hice por ti antes de que creyéramos que podías morir, no pudiste ver, ni siquiera sentir mi grado de involucramiento, no solo contigo, sino también con la pequeña canalla sangrienta, Rachel. _

_Puedo tener, al menos si algo bueno significa, eso ya lo veré con el tiempo, mi conciencia limpia de que yo no te mentí, o al menos no hice algo que no esperaras, porque te dije desde un principio que no iba a cambiar, aunque sin embargo lo hice, pero decidiste ver todo lo malo de nuestra relación (si es que alguna vez la hubo), elegiste dejarme por mi recaída dijiste palabras sobre mi que solo tu las crees verdad, "no sientes dolor porque tienes miedo, sientes dolor cuando te preocupas, pero no puedes estar con alguien sin abrirte a sus miedos, a sus preocupaciones", hermosas palabras realmente, te dejan muy bien parada a pesar de haberme clavado un puñal por la espalda, pero nada ciertas, porque incluso antes de ese trágico evento estuve preocupado por ti cientos de veces y miles de veces sentí la imperiosa necesidad de volver a tomar Vicodin porque difícilmente incluso con ayuda de mi bastón podía caminar, pero no lo hice, no lo hice porque no quería perderte, pero elegiste decidir por los dos, una pastilla….una maldita pastilla, aunque no lo creas se me congelaba la espina de pensar que podías morir, y verte en esa cama de hospital con tus ojos llenos de miedo era algo que no podía enfrentar, y lo siento, no soy perfecto en ese momento fui yo el cobarde, pero pensé que si me amabas un poco podrías aceptar mis defectos, como yo los tuyos, y ayudarme a ser mejor y como alguna vez me dijiste permitirnos compartir nuestras miserias, pero desgraciadamente no fue así….Tu crees que yo soy un adicto, probablemente lo sea no puedo negarlo, pero no sabes lo que daría por no serlo, lo que daría por llevar una vida normal, como esa vida relativamente normal que podía llevar antes del infarto en mi pierna, soy un adicto por necesidad, y no lo digo para justificar mi adicción porque ni siquiera ella puede quitarme todo el dolor que siento a cada paso que doy, así y todo, luego de todas las malas pasadas que me jugó la vida intenté volver a amar, pero fue en vano, cuando me dijiste aquella vez que "yo tenia miedo cuando era feliz porque no esperara que dure" tenias razón, y yo también la tenia cuando dije que era "porque no duraba", la felicidad en mi vida nunca duró, siempre fue efímera, siempre logro escabullirse como arena entre mis dedos, y si mi corazón todavía estaba vivo cuando comenzamos a estar juntos yo ya sabia que tarde o temprano se rompería, y una vez mas tuve la razón y tu te encargaste de hacérmelo saber. _

_Puedo ver que todo fue una mentira, porque no tardaste mucho tiempo en seguir adelante, de hecho no tardaste nada de tiempo, y una vez mas me mentiste al decirme que no estabas con nadie mas, y yo como un estúpido una vez mas confíe en ti, pero parece ser que ya era hora de aprender…_

_Me voy de Princeton, estaré en contacto con Wilson, pero no sabrás nada de mi porque específicamente yo le pedí que no revelera información de mi paradero actual, y si hay algo que Wilson tiene y de quien deberías haber aprendido en todos estos años de conocerlo es la cualidad de la lealtad, al menos a mi me lo demostró innumerables veces, no como tu que a la primera de cambio decidiste que yo era incapaz de amarte como te lo merecías, incapaz de abrirme a tus miedos y preocupaciones….un lisiado en el amor (también) y nosé si en realidad lo era en aquel momento, de lo que estoy seguro es que en este momento lo soy, y es por eso que me voy, porque necesito intentar por ultima vez seguir adelante y en PPTH no podré, en Princeton no podré, cerca de ti no podré. Solo te pediré que escribas una carta de recomendación y se la des a Wilson para que me la faxee así tal vez, por gracia divina y algún milagro, pueda conseguir un trabajo y hacer lo único que me queda amar que por cierto, al igual que Jimmy nunca me defraudó, la medicina de diagnóstico._

_Suerte con tu vida y a pesar de todo agradezco las cosas buenas que haz hecho por mi que ambos sabemos cuales son y nunca las olvidaré._

_House_


	2. Buscándote

**Acá va el segundo capitulo, en realidad iba a ser un One-Shot pero bueno, me pidieron mas, asíque aquí va algo mas…Cuéntenme que les parece, agradezco mucho los reviews que puedan dejar, saludos!**

Cuddy se dirigió a casa de Wilson, había estado llorando sobre la mesa dejando la carta escrita por el medico empapadas en lagrimas durante horas, tenia razón, en todo lo que dijo, ella se había equivocado, no paraba de repetirse a si misma _"fui una perra, una hija de puta",_ pero no era cierto que ella estuviese saliendo adelante, que ese hombre que House había visto y ella fueran algo, no había nada entre ellos y ella estaba segura que tampoco podría haberlo, pero a pesar de eso la culpa se la comía por dentro había destruido una vez mas al hombre mas destruido que en su vida había conocido, tanto como para que este ya no pudiera soportarlo, como para que dejara su trabajo lo cual denotaba lo grave de la situación, como para que tuviera que huir para empezar denuevo intentando de algún modo volver a nacer.

-Se fue- fue lo unico que pudo decir la medica cuando Wilson abrió la puerta y ella lo abrazo llorando nuevamente, sin embargo este no respondió a su abrazo, solo espero a que ella se separara y sin decir nada se quedo mirándola fijamente- no me mires así Wilson, lo que House vió no era nada! Yo sigo estando sola! El malinterpreto todo!

- Algo era, o al menos un comienzo de algo….le mentiste, en su cara- dijo el oncólogo impávido ante las lágrimas de la medica.

-No no lo era! Es mi hermana que no para de perseguirme y querer presentarme hombres por dios! Debes decirme donde esta, debo hablar con él Wilson!

-Lo siento Cuddy, no puedo hacerlo, me pidió expresamente que no lo haga, y no voy a cagarme en su confianza, en este momento él necesita estar solo…

-Sino me lo dices tu lo averiguare por mi cuenta…

-Haz lo que quieras, nose que quieres que te diga- respondió el caminando hacia la cocina.

-Tu también me vas a dar la espalda, que mierda te pasa!- dijo ella pasando del llanto a la furia sin algún termino medio…

-QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, MI MEJOR AMIGO SE FUE Y ESTA DESTRUIDO EN ALGUN LUGAR Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR ÉL!- grito el oncólogo furioso golpeando con su puño la pared, por primera vez en su vida Wilson había mostrado una cara distinta a la decepción, no estaba decepcionado por lo que había pasado con Cuddy y House, estaba furioso por como habían terminado las cosas y no podía esconderlo- lo siento- dijo finalmente tratando de recuperar la compostura…

-Tienes razón, todo es mi culpa, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados imaginándome a House muerto ahogado en su propio vomito…- dijo ella retirándose del departamento y dando un portazo.

Apenas salio del departamento llamo a Lucas, si su ex, Lucas Douglas, el detective privado, no podía estar cayendo mas bajo, pero sabia que a pesar de todo el la ayudaría porque sin importar como hubiese terminado la relación en algún momento había considerado a House un amigo y no dejaría que nada le pasara, aparte tampoco guardaba rencor a Cuddy, el siempre supo de la química y el amor que House y Cuddy se tenían incluso cuando eligió intentar tener una relación con ella.

Luego de un mes de buscar ella misma en Internet sobre el posible paradero de House, de ingresar a las paginas de todos los hospitales que se le ocurrían buscando su nombre en alguno de ellos Lucas la llamó con la información respecto del paradero del médico.

-Cuddy- dijo ella atendiendo el teléfono ansiosa segura de que había novedades.

-Esta en Nueva York, es jefe del departamento de enfermedades infecciosas e interno del departamento de nefrología en Long Island College Hospital.

-Muchas gracias Lucas, muchas gracias de verdad, te enviaré un cheque esta noche a tu casa, debo irme, tengo un vuelo que alcanzar.

-Suerte Cuddy, tráelo devuelta a Princeton, sano y salvo- dijo el conforme con el resultado de la investigación.

-Hare todo lo posible, hasta luego.

Esa misma noche Cuddy se encontraba volando hacia Nueva York.


	3. Te encontré

**Aca les va otro, dejen reviews y diganme que les parece, ideas no me vienen mal, porque estoy falta de ideas ya esto repito iba a ser un one shot jajaajaj, y otra cosa, estoy MUY FELIZ CON EL FINAL QUE TUVO LA SERIE!****  
**

**Te encontré**

Hace un mes Gregory House había llegado a Nueva York. No eran muchas las razones por las cuales había elegido ese destino en especial, solo la esperanza de que al ser una gran ciudad cosmopolita tal vez podría encontrar trabajo mas fácilmente y no se equivocó e increíblemente consiguió trabajo mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba, se presentó en tres hospitales dos de los cuales rechazaron su solicitud alegando estúpidas excusas como "no necesitamos gente" le dijeron en el primer hospital cuando claramente según las paginas de clasificados en Internet sí necesitaban o "no creemos que tenga experiencia suficiente en el campo para este trabajo" le dijeron en el segundo hospital en el cual el trabajo no tenia que ver con el diagnostico sino con otras ramas de la medicina, el medico sabia muy bien que en el fondo eso solo eran excusas para ocultar el verdadero motivo para no contratarlo, el motivo era mas o menos algo así según él pensaba como "_sos un medico excelente, pero estas loco, estuviste internado en un neuropsiquiátrico sos un adictoproblematico y un completo subversivo a los protocolos de los hospitales y no tenemos ganas de que nos lluevan demandas_" eso era básicamente lo que los hipócritas de recursos humano bajo las ordenes de las autoridades máximas opinaban en realidad de él. En el tercer hospital al cual asistió para su sorpresa no tuvo dificultades en poder conseguir el empleo, tuvo la gran suerte de encontrarse con un decano de medicina bastante joven, parecido a el mismo en cuanto a los principios respecto a la practica de la medicina y que era algo así como "un fan" suyo. Comenzó a la segunda semana de mudarse a la gran ciudad como jefe del departamento de enfermedades infecciosas y mas tarde se le ofreció participar del departamento de nefrología como medico de consulta, a su vez y esto en un principio no le gustó mucho se lo obligó a dar clases en la universidad del hospital en la materia "Medicina de diagnóstico III" dedicada a estudiantes de medicina del tercer año.

La primer semana que pasó en NY fue pésima, estaba destruido, paso todas las noches emborrachándose solo en su habitación de hotel o recorriendo bares. Estaba tan depresivo y necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien que increíblemente por _motus propio_ comenzó a ver a un psiquiatra, quien aparte de psicoanalizarlo un poco le dio antidepresivos que es lo que el quería en primer lugar, para el psicoanálisis ya tenia a Wilson con quien hablaba por teléfono casi todas las noches. Un mes después ya se encontraba realmente mucho mejor, había alquilado un departamento y tenia un trabajo estable, si bien no había olvidado lo que había pasado con Cuddy y aun se encontraba dolido tenia la esperanza inexistente al comienzo de que podría en un tiempo superarlo, y para su fortuna tenia bastantes obligaciones que lo ayudaban a olvidarse un poco de esos temas que lo deprimían de vez en vez.

Su nuevo lugar de trabajo era un hospital muy parecido a PPTH en cuanto a su nivel de tecnología y organización, a su vez era también un hospital escuela enorme y bien cuidado, con amplios patios que comenzaban a llenarse de hojas marchitas que tímidamente caían a los suelos con la incipiente llegada del otoño. Esa mañana el medico se encontraba relajado sentado en un banco un poco alejado de la puerta del hospital pero que se encontraba en el camino hacia su entrada, tenia una hora libre antes de dar su clase de los martes. Increíblemente encontró que esto de la docencia lo divertía, lo ayudaba a mantener vivo su ego y a pesar de sus modos bruscos hacia reír mucho a los alumnos y alumnas que se encontraban encantados con el, no solo por ser un genio sino por constituir un enigma, muchos alumnos le pedían consejos sobre pacientes de clínica en sus primeras practicas y horas de supervisión que él sino estaba muy cansado les ofrecía. Todas las mujeres de la clase, o al menos la mayoría, estaban "enamoradas" de ese hombre increíblemente inteligente y masculino, carismático de ojos azules penetrantes, barba y cabello bastante crecido rubio y ya algo canoso y un aspecto juvenil que contrastaba de manera graciosa con el uso de su bastón.

Cuddy comenzó a caminar por el camino de piedra que llegaba hasta la puerta del gran hospital que tenia poco menos de medio kilómetro de largo. Al levantar su mirada nerviosa sin saber que decir le pareció verlo a lo lejos, pero tenia una bata blanca, no podía ser él….pero si, al mirar mas detalladamente se dio cuenta que era él, se encontraba leyendo un libro con sus lentes de lectura, sus piernas estiradas usando como siempre jeans y zapatillas deportivas y su bastón a un lado. Al verlo la médica se quedo paralizada, se encontraba a 100 metros de distancia, el medico que ahora hablaba con dos chicas jóvenes no la había visto aun, decidida y ya caminando por inercia bajo el imperio de un impulso que hizo de contrafuerza a sus ganas de salir corriendo comenzó a caminar hacia él que continuaba hablando con las jóvenes. La médica se paro al lado del banco y notó como el la miró de reojo fugazmente reconociéndola sin embargo para su sorpresa el médico no expreso ninguna reacción afectiva, en ese momento pensó _"ya me lo esperaba, Wilson le dijo que sabía de su paradero", _sin prestarle atención a su ex-amiga, ex jefa y ex noviacontinuó hablando con las jóvenes que parecían tener entre 22 y 24 años.

-El tipo estaba naranja!- dijo una de ellas sorprendida.

-Naranja? Amarillo, ictéria….- afirmo él.

-No, era naranja naranja!- dijo la otra chica.

-Mmmmm- el médico se quedó pensando un momento mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura- le preguntaron al pobre idiota si consume una cantidad ridícula de vitaminas y zanahorias?- preguntó antes de tomar de una vez tres pastillas de Vicodin.

-No- dijeron ambas adolescentes al unísono.

-Ok, la zanahoria lo pone amarillo la niacina de las vitaminas rojo, mezclen esos colores y verán que pasa, díganle que solo deje esos estúpidos hábitos "nutritivos", va a estar bien- dijo el medico satisfecho con su diagnostico.

-Genial!- dijo una de las adolescentes fascinadas ante la causa del increíble cambio de color de piel del paciente que habían visto unas horas atrás.

-Gracias Dr. House!- dijeron ambas jóvenes al unísono saludándolo, este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Dra. Cuddy que la trae por aquí?- dijo el fingiendo su característica "simpatía"

-Necesitamos hablar Gregory…- dijo ella sentándose a su lado evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Dr. House para usted….últimamente pago por hablar, no me vas a cobrar no?- dijo el medico divertido.

-No seas idiota, tienes que volver House, malinterpretaste TODO!

-Debes volver Simba, es tu responsabilidad, TU ERES EL REY!- dijo el médico aun mas divertido imitando las voces del rey león.

-Podemos hablar enserio?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, hoy me encuentro prendido….decías?

-Lo que viste no fue así House, ese tipo y yo no somos nada, lo llevó mi hermana a mi casa tu sabes como es de insoportable con eso!

-Ok, no me interesa!

-No te interesa? Te fuiste de Princeton y no te interesa, dejaste el mejor trabajo de tu vida y no te interesa?- preguntó la decana confundida.

-Me interesó en ese momento, ahora….nueva ciudad, nuevo trabajo, nuevo psiquiatra, nueva vida, mira estoy usando una bata blanca y todo!, soy un hombre nuevo….

-No creo que lo seas, me imagine que…-comenzó a decir la decana.

-Que estaría ahogado todas las noches en mi propio vomito?

-Algo así….-respondió ella bajando la mirada.

-Si, probablemente sea porque no confías en mi, en mi capacidad de salir adelante, lo mismo paso con mi recaída cuando me dejaste recuerdas?...si hubieses confiado en mi….-

-Lo siento, tienes razón, fui una idiota, y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte lastimado así.

-No necesito tus disculpas, así estoy bien…- dijo el medico mientras veía que unos alumnos se acercaban a el.

-Hola profe!- dijo uno de ellos dándole la mano al medico.

-Dr. House- dijo el otro alumno saludando con un gesto tímido.

-Que tienes para mi Jesse?- le dijo el médico al jóven mas extrovertido que saco 100 dólares del bolsillo de su ambo y se los entregó al médico quien los guardo el bolsillo de su bata blanca- yo te advertí que conmigo no se apuesta mocoso- le dijo el medico al alumno sonriendo divertido.

-Si tienes razón, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que sea fin de mes….-dijo el jóven rodando los ojos.

-Pasos de bebe- respondió el médico mayor haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a los alumnos que comenzaban a irse- Jesse! Gracias por el teléfono de Rose! LA AME!- gritó el medico al jóven que caminaba con su amigo a unos cincuenta metros hacia el hospital, quien solo sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

-Rose? Quien es Rose?- pregunto Cuddy sin entender nada.

-Viste la cara de ese pibe?, Rose es una puta.

-Esos muchachos te dijeron "profe"?- inquirió la decana recordando eso.

-Si, en español "profe" es disminutivo de "profesor"- comenzó a explicarle el medico tratando a Cuddy como una idiota.

-No me trates como una idiota ya se lo que significa, desde cuando eres "profesor"- dijo la decana con cara de fastidio- y le caes bien a los alumnos…-agrego tajante.

-Desde que me obligan, me he dado cuenta que tengo un don para esto, es divertido, no tengo que hacer horas de clínica, alimenta mi narcicismo, y bueno, los alumnos me admiran, viste como es esto, y las alumnas ni te digo, YA se quieren acostar conmigo…..- en ese instante pasaron un grupo de tres muchachos caminando y dijeron al médico al paso "House ídolo" "Genio" "MAESTRO"!- si lo planeaba no me salía mejor- dijo el médico sonriendo y mirando divertido a la decana con el rostro desencajado.

-Le pediste a un alumno el numero de una puta?

-Ya te dije has visto la cara de ese muchacho?, era obvio que vivía de putas pobre!, Rose es genial, cobra barato, toca el piano, la guitarra y es políglota…puedo decirle de muchas formas y ella entiende todas….esa si es una puta de clase alta…

-Eres un idiota…..- dijo Cuddy sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida- y de que se supone que das clases?.

-Diagnóstico III y en este momento tengo una clase, asíque me retiro- dijo el médico guardando el libro en su mochila y poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su bastón al mismo tiempo que cargaba su mochila azul en su hombro izquierdo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la universidad.

-Espera House….podemos cenar?- pregunto ella de manera impulsiva.

-No, Dra. Cuddy, no vuelva a buscarme por favor- dijo el médico antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar dejando a la decana atónita parada por varios minutos en el mismo lugar, sumida en sus pensamientos que por cierto eran bastante inconexos, de los cuales despertó en un momento determinado cuando un grupo de alumnas pasaron a su lado charlando distraídas.

-Conocieron al nuevo profesor de Diagnóstico III?- dijo una de ellas.

-No, quien es?- preguntaron sus compañeras.

-No recuerdo el nombre, uno cojo que usa un bastón, alto de ojos azules que esta para ponerlo en la mesa de luz !- dijo la joven prácticamente babeándose.

-El Dr. House!- respondieron las otras dos al unísono y comenzaron a formar algo así como un incipiente club que podría llamarse "quiero sexo con el , y lo quiero ahora!"

-Es un cretino el Dr. House! UN IMBECIL!- gritó la decana furiosa a las tres alumnas que justo terminaban de pasar a su lado y la miraron completamente confundidas mientra esta comenzaba a caminar a paso rápido hacia la calle principal.

Mientras caminaba hacia el aula House hizo una llamada.

-Wilson- respondió el oncólogo sin mirar quien lo llamaba.

-Tenias razón, Cuddy estuvo aquí- dijo House y cortó el teléfono antes de entrar al salón de conferencias donde daría una de sus magistrales clases de los martes.


	4. Ética y diagnóstico

**Bueno este capitulo es medio puente, resulta ser que siempre me intereso mucho o mas bien me apasionaron los dilemas éticos que propone la serie en cada capitulo y sobre todo el modo de House de resolverlos, su mentalidad respecto a la practica medica me pareció fascinante, asíque vuelvo algo de eso en este capitulo, al final habrá una aparición de Cuddy pero resulta ser que no se como mierda seguir esta historia, por ahora me gusta mucho House haciéndose el difícil, Cuddy merece sufrir, por imbécil! Por favor dejen reviews y si tienen ideas mejor!**

**Ética y diagnostico**

El médico entró como siempre cojeando con su bastón al aula mayor de la universidad, era un salón estilo anfiteatro bastante grande con capacidad para 150 personas y tenia frente a las escaleras colmadas de bancos una tarima completamente alfombrada de color rojo con un escritorio en el centro, House tiro su mochila y su bastón sobre el escritorio, se quito la bata blanca y la tiro sobre la mochila, acto seguido tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio y con ayuda de su mano derecha levanto su pierna dolida y la apoyo sobre el mismo seguida de su otra pierna. El nefrólogo se cruzo de brazos cerró los ojos y sin importarle los murmullos de los alumnos que hablaban sin entender nada quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Dr. House disculpe, va a dar la clase?- pregunto un alumno 15 minutos después bastante atemorizado.

-Estaba pensando…..que tema nos compete hoy?- dijo el médico aun con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

-La ética en el diagnostico- dijo uno de los alumnos- tenemos para trabajar los textos de Schonefeld, Hemingway y Cayssials….- agrego otro alumno, el medico abrió los ojos y se incorporo repentinamente, tomo su bastón y comenzó a caminar de manera distraída por el aula.

-No se lo que dicen esos autores y tampoco me interesa, seguramente son puras idioteces, van a tener que estudiarlo solos lamento decirles…..entonces, ética en el diagnostico, mmmmmm- el medico continuo caminando sin tener mucha idea que decir, no es que sabia mucho de la ética o tal vez si, pero no es que respetara mucho esas cosas que eran convenciones arbitrarias, digamos que él hacia su propia ética, basada en sus propios principios- la ética en medicina, y probablemente en cualquier profesión es un conjunto de reglas estúpidas, o esto es mas bien la deontología, en fin, decía que es un conjunto de reglas estúpidas que solo sirven para que los médicos incompetentes y cobardes se cubran el trasero.

-Como puede decir eso?, la ética define nuestra profesión, define lo que debemos hacer!- dijo una alumna bastante molesta con las palabras del profesor.

-Eso es pura mierda, o no, la ética define lo que debemos hacer en términos de reglas completamente arbitrarias que repito están hechas no tanto para proteger al paciente como para proteger a los médicos, el problema aquí no solo es de carácter practico, es también de carácter epistemológico, los medicos llevan el conocimiento de esa ética medica al nivel de verdades absolutas sobre el accionar propio, como si los códigos éticos de la profesión pudieran abarcar de modo acabado las situaciones que nos encontramos en la practica día a día - dijo el médico realizando gestos efusivos, ese era el tipo de conversaciones que se le daba bien.

-Puede dar un ejemplo, de su experiencia?- dijo un alumno que estaba sentado en el fondo del aula.

-Ok, un paciente llega a la clínica con un dolor INFERNAL en su pierna derecha, este tuvo un aneurisma que se coaguló irrumpiendo así el flujo sanguíneo, este coagulo genero desechos por supuesto, me siguen?- pregunto el medico y continuo al ver que los alumnos asentían con sus cabezas- como médicos que harían?

-Amputar la pierna- dijo un alumno que estaba en la primer fila.

-Por que amputarías la pierna?- pregunto House curioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-Porque de liberar el flujo sanguíneo el paciente sufriría un dolor insoportable, dolor que no hay seguridad de que desaparezca, y probablemente sus órganos comenzarían a fallar uno a uno por los desechos que viajarían a través de la sangre hacia los mismos.

-Pero si le cortas la pierna el paciente quedaría muy muy lisiado y feo, tal vez tendría que llamar a putas especiales para discapacitados, esperen, eso no existe no?- se pregunto el medico a si mismo…-bueno sigamos hablando enserio, levante la mano quien amputaría la pierna …- dijo House, prácticamente todo el alumnado levanto la mano- y quien removería el coagulo quirúrgicamente para liberar el flujo sanguíneo?- pregunto House y vió como una chica sentada a un costado levantaba la mano muy tímidamente- oh te amo, salvaste a este paciente de tener que dar lastima por el resto de su vida!, ahora dame tus fundamentos- le dijo el medico a la alumna.

-Emmm, creo que fuimos directamente a tomar la decisión sobre las opciones posibles pero aun no le hemos preguntado al paciente que es lo que quiere el, en realidad creo que lo mejor antes de actuar seria decirle los riesgos de ambas opciones y que el elija lo que le parezca mejor…

-Como pueden ver aquí se ha demostrado que una persona de 130 pensó en el paciente y no en la ética, la ética que nos tiene que importar no es la de los médicos o no tendría que ser la de los médicos, es decisión del paciente si quiere morirse o quiero usar una pata de palo toda su vida, su responsabilidad termina cuando explicaron al paciente claramente todas las opciones y sus posibles resultados, una vez que hicieron el diagnostico e informaron ampliamente al paciente, su trabajo esta hecho….ahora imaginemos otra cosa, el paciente pide que liberen el flujo sanguíneo, dice que soportara el dolor, se arriesgara a recuperar el uso completo de su pierna, pasan dos días, el dolor no disminuye un ápice, su mujer intenta convencerlo de permitir que los médicos jueguen al carnicero con su cuerpo, pero él está firme, sabe que el dolor disminuirá, entonces pide que lo pongan en un coma químico para pasar la etapa del dolor mas infernal digamos…

-Como puede "saber" que el dolor disminuirá, es un paciente, no tiene porque saber eso…- dijo un alumno cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, imaginemos que el paciente era un apuesto medico genio de 33 años, y sabia mas que los inútiles que lo atendían en el hospital, incluso imaginemos que el se había diagnosticado a si mismo al ver como sus riñones comenzaban a fallar, o sea al ver su orina marrón a un lado de la cama- en ese momento varios alumnos se miraron, y comenzaron a cuchichear "habla de el mismo?" "es su caso, estoy segura, es su caso" "definitivamente él es ese paciente"…- entonces el paciente pide que induzcan en el un coma químico, este paciente tiene una mujer, que lo acompaña durante el proceso…que pasa cuando lo ponen en coma?

-La mujer tiene el poder para tomar decisiones sobre el paciente?

-Correcto, aprovechándose de esta situación la medica del paciente en su momento le habla a la mujer de un punto intermedio el cual implica remover todo el músculo muerto del muslo del paciente con dos opciones posibles, que el paciente quede con el uso de su pierna muy comprometido y a su vez viva con dolor o sea, dolor crónico, o que pase un milagro y se recupere completamente…aunque no hay milagros…. todo depende de la cantidad de músculo que haya que remover y debido a la tardanza en el diagnostico el músculo muerto era mucho, suficiente como para considerar los primeros resultados. Entonces que paso? Pasó que la medica llamó a su amigo el carnicero y le dijo "quiero dos tiras de nalga para cenar esta noche", y bueno….ese es el caso, ahora díganme ustedes, la medica actúo "éticamente"?

-No, era la decisión del paciente, no deberían haberse aprovechado de su situación actual, ni la medica ni su mujer.

-Claro que si, le salvo la vida no había otra opción, el paciente iba a morir del dolor! Hizo lo mejor para un paciente que no estaba en condiciones de tomar decisiones!

-La medica actúo de manera ética, actúo según la ética del medico y es entendible que uno se proteja a si mismo por sobre el resto, Darwin no se equivoco para nada cuando habló de selección natural, en fin, hizo lo mejor para el paciente, o sea lo que ella creyó era mejor para el paciente según su criterio medico, el problema es que cuando se piensa en tomar decisiones como estas no se piensa en lo que quiere el paciente, en lo que será de su futuro, se piensa en cuestiones de vida o muerte, y se borran los limites entre que es lo mejor para el paciente y lo que hago para salvarme el trasero y comerme un juicio por mala praxis por el diagnostico errado cuando el paciente terminó saliendo por la puerta trasera, ustedes deben aprender cuando lo debido no alcanza, y cuando es necesario hacer lo correcto, muchas veces lo correcto y lo debido no coinciden, en nada….en conclusión la medica era una idiota.

-Yo creo que el paciente era un idiota, la médica salvo su vida- dijo una mujer muy atractiva desde el fondo del salón, era Cuddy.

-Este no es tu caso, vete de aquí- le dijo el medico mirándola seriamente mientras subía los escalones para llegar a ella.

-Estoy como oyente, siempre se pueden aprender cosas de genios como tu….House

-Ella no le salvo la vida, le cagó la vida, no puedes saber como habría sido todo si esperaban a que el paciente despierte del coma.

-Las probabilidades de que se despertara como nuevo eran casi nulas.

-Era decisión del paciente, el conocía el "casi", elegía vivir nuevamente sin dolor o morir, pero terminaron eligiendo por él, eligiendo que el termine viviendo _en_ dolor- el medico miró su reloj- bueno acabo la clase, nos vemos el martes que viene…

-Profesor puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo una alumna al medico mientras colgaba al hombro su mochila azul.

-Dispara

-El paciente era usted?- pregunto ella muy tímidamente mientras todo el alumnado miraba lleno de curiosidad al medico.

-Claro que no, yo recibí un disparo, ya les dije que no les caigo bien a los pacientes, esto del modelo permisivo de portación de armas en USA me cago la vida…- dijo el medico antes de retirarse por la puerta principal del aula.

-Una clase magistral- dijo Cuddy alcanzando al medico que se retiraba a paso rápido de la universidad- casi y parecías humano.

-Creo que tendré que llamar a seguridad e impedir tu entrada a mis ámbitos de trabajo, eres una acosadora.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo….- dijo Cuddy tomando del brazo al medico y deteniendo así su andar.

-No hay nada que hablar, Cuddy..- respondió el mirando a la mujer con sus penetrantes ojos azules, esta vez con atisbos de tristeza sin precedentes.

-Siempre hay algo que hablar….- dijo ella esquivando la mirada.

-Ve a mi departamento a las 9 pm, ya debes saber la dirección, ahora déjame en paz- dijo el medico antes de continuar caminando hacia el hospital.

-A esa hora estaré ahí- respondió ella ilusionada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad, ahora bien, ¿Qué carajo iba a hacer?


	5. Anoche no pasó nada

El médico se encontraba jugando a la play tres con dos alumnos de la universidad, no eran alumnos suyos pero habían ido a alguna que otra clase ya que varios compañeros de otras clases les habían recomendado presenciar las clases del gran nuevo profesor de diagnóstico. Él que era un adolescente más, sin problemas recibía a cualquier persona de menos de 25 años en su casa, tomaba unas cervezas jugaba a la play, compartían y se recomendaban putas, y si le pedían ayuda con algún tema especifico de alguna de las materias él los ayudaba, no es que fuese un filántropo, pero se aburría fácil y no le molestaba tener alguna que otra visita debes en cuando teniendo en cuenta que estaba solo como un perro sin su querido Wilson. A las 9 de la noche el timbre del departamento que estaba muy pobremente amoblado sonó.

-Esta abierto- grito el médico desde el sillón donde estaba sentado en medio de los dos jóvenes- ayyyy maldición!- dijo cuando perdió la carrera de autos cuando uno de los adolescentes lo paso en la línea de llegada- bueno, hasta aquí llegamos.

-Wow House quien es el bombón- dijo de manera descarada un joven alto y rubio cuando se paró y vió a Cuddy quien se sonrojo y miró al suelo sin decir nada.

-Esta es una puta que vino a visitarme de Princeton…- respondió House

-HOUSE!- le gritó Cuddy

-Bueno esta bien, no es una puta, es la gran decana de medicina de Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital en Princeton New Jersey..

-Jajaja bueno que lástima que no sea una puta…-volvió a decir el rubio desubicado.

-No seas idiota James- le golpeo la parte de atrás de la cabeza su amigo que parecía ser un latino- vamos que tenemos que ponernos a estudiar para mañana…

-Bueno loco, suerte mañana- decía el medico dándole la mano a los muchachos- a, esperen….tengo un libro, donde mierda esta?...- decía House mientras buscaba en su biblioteca- aquí, tomen- dijo dándole un libro a los jóvenes- lean los capítulo cuatro y cinco, los va a ayudar a entender mejor la histología de las enfermedades renales…

-Genial gracias, bueno nos vemos Dr. House!- dijo el latino mientras el rubio asentía.

-Nos vemos- los saludó House antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

-Hola- dijo Cuddy dándole un beso en la mejilla a House.

-Siéntate, quieres tomar algo?- pregunto el medico "amablemente"

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien..- respondió la decana.

-Bueno, sírvete, la heladera esta en la cocina- le indico a la decana mientras tomaba tres pastillas de Vicodin.

-Me parecía que no podías ser tan servicial- dijo ella rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la heladera, no agarro agua, pero si dos porrones de cerveza.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian….-respondió el estirando las piernas y girando su bastón- Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que vuelvas a PPTH

-Estoy bien aquí, no voy a volver…

-Ay House ya deja eso por favor!- exclamó la decana enojada antes de dar un trago al porrón de cerveza

-Que dejes que?- pregunto el levantando una ceja.

-Que dejes de pretender que eres feliz aquí, no engañas a nadie con este juego estúpido del gran profesor y medico del año, no seas ridículo- escupió Cuddy insensible y bastante irritada, House la miro sorprendido ante sus palabras.

-Que? Jaja- se rió- que no seas tu quien me esta haciendo feliz no es motivo para desear mi infelicidad Cuddy, esta bien, no quería bajarte la autoestima jajajaja… eres TAN narcicista.

-No seas idiota por favor, no deseo que seas infeliz, ya eres infeliz, me molesta que pretendas que tu vida esta de maravillas para fastidiarme a mi, ya te explique lo que paso ese día que te fuiste, no me interesa si me crees o no, realmente ya no me interesa, pero sí me interesa que vuelvas a donde perteneces, a donde esta la gente que se preocupa por ti, a donde esta tu verdadero trabajo, tu verdadera vida!

-No, creo que no entiendes, feliz no estoy ni aquí ni en ningún lado, no en tanto tenga esta pierna y mi hermoso dolor crónico, pero estoy bien….estoy rearmando mi vida…

-House, no seas ridículo…., esto es estar bien?- dijo la medica agarrando un frasco con antidepresvos que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor- estas tomando antidepresivos!

-Si, resulta ser que tengo la serotonina un tanto baja….

-La cuestión no es la causa biológica de la depresión o sea la serotonina baja, la cuestión es la causa de la serotonina baja, y sabes cual es la causa?, estar viviendo una vida que no es tuya, mira esto…ni siquiera te instalaste aquí…esta biblioteca no tiene ni un cuarto de tus libros, tienes una mesa con dos sillas, un televisor y un sillón, no engañas a nadie con eso de que pretendes quedarte a vivir aquí…ni siquiera tienes tu piano ni esta en tus planes vender tu departamento en Princeton- decía la decana mientras el medico la escuchaba sabiendo que todo lo que decía era verdad, y como le molestaba que así fuera…

-Que quieres Cuddy? Por que no me dejas en paz?- dijo el medico poniéndose de pie de repente y agarrándole el brazo a la medica, chocando esa intensa mirada azul con los desgastados ojos claros de ella.

-Quiero que estés bien, que recuperes tu vida, que me perdones- dijo ella bajando cada vez mas su tono de voz…

-Estoy tratando de salir adelante Cuddy después de lo que vi, después de que me dejaras…- respondió el con su mirada ahora llena de nostalgia.

-No viste nada House, no entiendes que nunca intente seguir adelante? Por que ya se que no lo hubiese logrado? …maldita sea House, me marcaste a fuego, cuando vas a entenderlo?- dijo ella tomando con ambas manos el rostro del medico y acercando sus labios a los de él, comenzó a besarlo lentamente, él permaneció casi inmóvil, sin saber como reaccionar durante unos cuantos segundos.

-Que haces?- se separo House, pero su curiosidad no duró mucho - maldita sea- exclamó y al instante comenzó a besarla de manera salvaje, como si el tiempo se agotase de un momento a otro, como si el mundo estuviese al borde del Apocalipsis, como si no hubiese en adelante otro momento para volver a probar esos labios. Cuddy no se resistió, por supuesto siguió echando leña al fuego, el medico la levanto y cojeando, lo mas rápido que pudo la llevo a la habitación mientras la besaba, para tirarla de manera violenta sobre la cama una vez en su cuarto. Puso sus rodillas a los costados de la diminuta cintura de la medica y continuo besándola, ahora tocándola, lamiéndola, como si hace siglos no sintiera la pasión en su cuerpo. Ella hacia lo suyo, dejaba que el la poseyera, no podía amar tanto a ese hombre dejaría que le hiciese cualquier cosa a su cuerpo. El medico sin permitir demasiado juego previo ni brindar demasiado juego previo la penetro, una y otra vez, salvaje, desaforado, la vida se agotaba en ese instante, y ella disfrutaba de cada penetración, de cada embestida, del elixir del orgasmo en su interior. Así se dejo poseer tres veces seguidas, ambos dos insaciables, hasta que en determinado momento ambos quedaron derrotados, sin mediar palabra terminaron dormidos en la cama uno al lado del otro.

A las 8 am el despertador comenzó a sonar, House se encontraba desorientado, se dió vuelta y encontró a Cuddy a su lado. Estaba exhausto, la pierna lo estaba matando literalmente, hace tiempo no se sentía TAN dolorido, se sentó lentamente en la cama, tomo tres pastillas de Vicodin y comenzó a masajearse el muslo con la ilusión de que el dolor disminuyera. Se tenia que bañar para ir al hospital, se puso de pie y sin su bastón comenzó a cojear hacia el baño, Cuddy abrió los ojos y sonrío al verlo, pero su sonrisa se fue tan pronto cuando vió al medico caer de rodillas en tanto su pierna no pudo soportar su peso sin ayuda de su bastón.

-Maldición- dijo el medico masajeandose nuevamente el muslo.

-House! estas bien?- dijo Cuddy corriendo hacia el.

-Mala mañana, alcánzame mi bastón que esta en el respaldo de la cama.

-Toma- dijo Cuddy dándole el bastón al medico que con su ayuda se paró sin poder evitar que escape de su boca un gemido de dolor y cojeo exageradamente hacia el baño, donde se encerró dando un portazo.

Luego de media hora House salio del baño con una toalla en la cintura, se dirigió al cuarto pero no encontró allí a Cuddy. Se cambio y fue a la cocina donde se encontró a Cuddy preparando algo rápido para desayunar.

-Toma, prepare café- dijo la medica dándole una taza con café.

-Gracias- casi de fondo blanco el medico tomo el café y camino rápidamente hacia el perchero, se puso la bata blanca, agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ey ey tan apurado estas? Desde cuando te importa tanto no llegar tarde?- pregunto Cuddy sorprendida.

-Ya llegue tarde 5 veces este mes, si llego una vez más tarde me lo van a descontar del sueldo, y no tengo a Wilson para recuperar ese dinero…

-Mmmm ok, vamos- la medica salio del departamento, House cerro con llave y camino hacia el auto.

-Cuddy, no paso nada anoche- dijo a Cuddy mientras se subía al auto y arrancaba rumbo al hospital, dejando a la decana perpleja en la vereda.


End file.
